


honey

by pixieyutoda



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Androgynous Kang Hyunggu, BabySlut!Hyunggu, Boys in Skirts, Daddy Kink, First Times, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Spanking, Supportive!Boyfriend Wooseok, Virgin!Wooseok, soft boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 00:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pixieyutoda/pseuds/pixieyutoda
Summary: “i can’t just go ‘hey wooseok, i like to put dresses and lipgloss on when you aren’t home because it makes me feel pretty.’”“you can say it exactly like that.”kang hyunggu has been keeping a secret from his boyfriend for months, hiding the fact that he likes to dress up in pretty skirts and stockings because he doesn't know how he'll take it. wooseok just wants hyunggu to feel loved.





	honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [edawnings](https://archiveofourown.org/users/edawnings/gifts).



> this fic is dedicated to my very best friend, my soulmate, and my muse. i want to thank her for all the love and support she has given me, let her know how much i appreciate her. i probably wouldn't be writing if it weren't for her? nor would i find the strength to continue writing now that i've begun. there are not enough words to express how much i love her. 
> 
> i hope u all enjoy it ((:

  
  


kang hyunggu doesn’t like keeping secrets. they make him feel guilty, even the tiniest ones crawl under his skin like an itch, unable to be scratched until the truth comes out. when he was younger he stole 2 quarters from his mother’s purse for cookies at lunch. during dinner that evening she asked him how his day was and he promptly burst into tears, too weak hearted even then. 

 

it feels even worse keeping secrets from the people he cares about most, watching them smile as he spits out dishonest words and swallows down the truth. this secret in particular was eating away at him, keeping him up at night in a daze, whispering to the ceiling for answers to problems only he could fix. 

 

“why don’t you just tell him?” yuto huffs, face squished against yanan’s shoulder as he nuzzles in, practically in the older boy’s lap. yanan rolls his eyes but doesn’t shrug him off, lips quirked up at the corners. 

 

“because it’s terrifying and humiliating?” hyunngu leans across the table to flick his forehead, getting a pained ‘ouch!’ for his efforts. “i can’t just go ‘hey wooseok, i like to put dresses and lipgloss on when you aren’t home because it makes me feel pretty.’” 

 

“you can say it exactly like that.” yanan deadpans, rubbing the pink mark now forming on his boyfriend’s forehead. yuto’s pout slowly formed into a smile. 

 

“do you even know jung wooseok?” yuto snatches a french fry off of hyunggu’s plate, bouncing a little when he just shoves the rest of the dish over, letting him have whatever is left. hyunggu doesn’t know how he does it but yuto swallows down food like a never ending garbage disposal. “if anything he’d probably bust a nut right there.” 

 

“he’s always talking about my jawline and how muscular my legs are from dance and blah blah blah,” hyunggu frowns, disbelieving, “i don’t wanna break his heart when he finds out that i’m not as masculine as he likes me to be. why would he want to be with a boy in skirts?” 

 

hyunggu won’t lie and say that he hasn’t spent the past few days staring at himself in the mirror, picking at the flesh of his meaty thighs. staring at himself just a bit harder when he pulls the soft cotton fabric over his hips, wondering if he looks good in it, if he ever did. 

 

usually he felt elegant and stunning and all those positive buzzwords the moment he was all dressed up, the way kids do when they put on their costumes for halloween, little ones playing in their mom’s makeup.

 

now he just feels...bad. 

 

it’s like a switch, a drastic change between the hyunggu who teaches hip hop courses to freshmans and looks like a typical frat boy most days, somewhat greasy, sometimes obnoxious. and the hyunggu who lines his lips perfectly with rouge, slipping on pretty ruffling tops. 

 

that part of him is hidden, deep down from any intruding eyes, judgy outsiders. he hated that his own boyfriend was a part of that list. 

 

“why wouldn’t he?” yanan raises an eyebrow, opening his mouth to eat the fry yuto held up to his lips. “thank you, baby.” 

 

yuto smiles and hyunggu can see him rest his left hand on yanan’s thigh, squeezing. he almost blames himself for setting them up, he knew from the start that they’d be disgustingly cute together. 

 

they’re his two best friends in the whole world, perfect for each other and perfect for him. yuto is soft on him while yanan is strict, tells him everything he needs to hear, even the harsh bits. they cuddle hyunggu between them on sundays during game night and spoil him with pretty dangling earrings and ruby nail polish. they know him better than anyone else. 

 

“just because he likes the more masculine parts of you doesn’t mean he won’t like the feminine ones too. and he likes you for you not the clothes you wear, dumbass.” 

 

“wooseok worships the ground you walk on,” yuto adds on, leaning back to rub his full belly, “i don’t think that’s gonna change just because you spend half of your paycheck on crop tops.” 

 

“if anything he’ll be mad that you didn’t tell him sooner.” yanan shrugs, blas é  as always, getting a elbow in the side by the raven haired boy next to him. “and if he’s an asshole about it- ( “he won’t be” yuto chirps ), then hongseok will beat him up and that’ll be funny for all of us.”

 

“do you think he’ll be mad that everybody knew before him?” hyunggu bites his lip, maybe a little too hard. he doesn’t want wooseok to be angry especially when the taller boy being upset is such a rare occurrence. “i don’t want him to think i don’t trust him.”

 

“i don’t know because i’m not him,” yanan says softly, “but if it’s bothering you so much then you need to tell him, you guys have been dating for what, 6 months?” 

 

“almost.” hyunggu distractedly mumbles, chewing on his straw absentmindedly until the plastic is crinkled, unable to suck anything up. “our anniversary is in two weeks.” 

 

“ooh ooh, i have an idea!” yuto shoots up, excitedly raising his hand like he’s waiting to be called on in class. yanan wraps an arm around his shoulders and slowly pushes his hand down with a snort. 

 

“lay it on me then.” hyunggu rests his face in his hands, “i’ve got nothing to lose.” 

 

❀

 

“yuto this is a horrible idea.” hyunggu blows his bangs out of his face, they’re getting longer and longer by the day but he’s too lazy to get a haircut. they’re sitting on the floor of the bathroom, yuto expertly applying eyeliner like the emo son of a bitch that he is. he’s still in his sweatpants, yet to get changed and hyunggu feels exposed, the a line skirt doing nothing to hide his long legs. 

 

“no it’s not, you just have no faith in me.” yuto mumbles, setting the pencil down on the counter. “you walk out in your outfit and if wooseok has a bad reaction i’ll walk out a little bit later and it’ll be ‘omg surprise surprise this was all just one big joke! we were watching rupaul and got carried away lol!” 

 

“okay one, don’t say ‘lol’ out loud,” hyunggu huffs, fixing the straps of his pink velvet crop top, “two, how do i even explain why i have these clothes in the first place? three, i feel like if we try to play it off as a joke that just makes it worse for me! i’ll never be able to actually talk to him about it because it’ll come off as one big laugh.” 

 

he surveys himself in the mirror all pouty, admiring the glittery eyeshadow he had pressed onto his lids. “four, wooseok is way more observant than you think, he’s not gonna believe we both decided to dress up like drag queens when you don’t even like wearing white t-shirts.” 

 

yuto frowns down at the black v-neck he’s currently wearing, “i don’t need color, color needs me.” 

 

“i just don’t think i wanna do this.” hyunggu sighs defeatedly, fiddling with the black material around his thighs, fishnets and all. “i’ll just sit him down and talk to him about it like an adult and then we can move on from-” 

 

“hyunggu baby!” 

 

they both freeze, making eye contact in the mirror and it’s like time slows around them, neither of them knowing what to do. 

 

yuto leans over to lock the bathroom door and hyunggu’s eyes widen, flailing his arms around like those waving inflatable tube men in parking lots. they don’t want to be heard through the door so they simply start whisper-shouting, communicating heavily with their hands. 

 

“why would you do that??” 

 

“i don’t know i panicked! why is he home already?” 

 

“i don’t know, what do we do?” 

 

“i don’t know!” 

 

“how am i supposed to explain me looking like this-” hyunggu angrily gestures, “and you in the bathroom with me with the door locked??” 

 

“i’ll just unlock it then geez!” yuto shoots back but it’s way too loud and they can see the footsteps stop outside the door and then someone jiggling the handle. 

 

“is yuto here? his car is parked in the driveway, i had to find a different spot.” wooseok says, jiggling the handle again. “since when do you lock the door? you know i’ve seen you naked right?” 

 

“one second!” hyunggu calls, heart jumping in his chest, his stomach fluttering with butterflies except it feels like he’s burning from the inside out. the butterflies are on fire and everything is going downhill. 

 

this is not how he intended on wooseok finding out and he mentally berates himself for listening to yuto in the first place. his ideas have never gotten them anywhere except for shady swimming pools and almost a jail cell. 

 

it seems like yuto gets tired of his internal debate because he leans over and unlocks the door and they both hold their breath as it creaks open. 

 

“happy halloween!” yuto does jazz hands, arms spread too wide almost hitting hyunggu in the face. 

 

“it’s may, bitch.” wooseok deadpans, not sparing yuto a glance as his gaze hovers over hyunggu’s body. trailing from the fishnets, up and up until they land on his face. “what the hell are you wearing?” 

 

hyunggu wants to burst into flames. 

 

he wants to disappear. he wants to bury his body 10 feet underground and remain there until global warming slowly heats the earth up like a microwave. it’s dramatic but it’s true that he’d rather be anywhere else, someplace where wooseok isn’t looking at him like  _ that _ . he’s heard canada is a pretty cool place to visit. 

 

“i lost a bet!” hyunggu blurts out, glaring at yuto from the corner of his eyes, it’s a  _ go along with it or i’ll shave your eyebrows off  _ kind of look. “ _ we _ lost a bet to yanan.” 

 

lying to wooseok’s face bothers him more than just keeping a small secret but he schools his facial expression into something convincing and scoffs. “i look pretty ridiculous, huh?” 

 

“you look crazy.” wooseok laughs, and oh no, that doesn’t feel too good. he doesn’t want wooseok to think anything about this is funny. his stomach drops. “how’d you even get that skirt on? your thighs are busting out of it.” 

 

his tone is slightly mocking and hyunggu knows wooseok likes to tease him at times, roasting each other could be considered a pastime in their relationship. they trust each other not to say anything too harsh or downright mean. so even though hyunggu knows wooseok doesn’t mean it, doesn’t know how much this means to him, it still stings. 

 

hyunggu takes another look down at himself and frowns when as he shifts his thighs rub together, tightly pressed between the fabric of the skirt. the first time he looked in the mirror he had hummed in satisfaction, thinking he looked good and rosey and delicate. now he wants to hide. 

 

yuto cuts in, a distraction, holding up a tube of black lipstick as he puckers his lips at wooseok, “wanna put this on me?” he makes loud smooching noises and gets the makeup knocked out of his hands as wooseok giggles and pushes him away. 

 

his best friend picks it up, brushing a comforting touch along hyunggu’s back as he does so and that’s one of the only things keeping him from crumpling then and there. 

 

“you guys are so weird.” wooseok rolls his eyes and leaves the room, calling over his shoulder. “i’m gonna order a pizza!” 

 

“get wings too!” yuto shouts back before turning to hyunggu and pulling him in without a word. they stand there in his bathroom, silently until the tension of the past five minutes dissipates. 

 

“never again.” he mumbles into yuto’s shoulder, sniffling slightly. there’s an ache in his chest, like a bruise is forming where wooseok’s words hit him, purple and grotesque. 

 

“never again.” yuto repeats and they join wooseok on the couch after hyunggu’s scrubbed off his makeup and changed into sweatpants. wooseok doesn’t question anything and they watch a shitty horror film until yuto falls asleep on the floor and yanan has to come pick him up.

  
  


❀

 

hyunggu waits almost a month before he dresses up again. him and wooseok don’t talk about the ‘bet’ and for that he’s thankful but it still feels like he has to wait something out. when wooseok leaves for the weekend to visit his family he’s left alone in the apartment, playing video games to pass the time. 

 

he’s bored without his other half and suddenly it’s not easy to pass time doing absolutely nothing, the seconds seem dragged out instead. the package sitting in the corner is calling out to him, clothes that he ordered two weeks ago at three a.m, restless. 

 

before he realizes it, he’s up, bringing the box over to the bed, spilling the t-shirts, skirts, and accessories over the comforter. almost immediately his mood shifts, a smile lifting his cheeks as he holds an orange crop top up to his chest. he goes through all the items making sure they seem to be the right size because ordering things online can be tricky and sometimes a big waste of money. 

 

but the thought of walking into an h&m and trying on dresses there is embarrassing and makes his cheeks burn with heat. he’ll take owning a lace shirt two sizes too small over having a panic attack in a stall with a pencil skirt stuck half way up his calves any day.  

 

he slides a skater skirt up his legs, it’s made of heavy velvety material but flows like water, a deep maroon color that brushes against his thighs. it’s short enough that his boxers are starting to peek out from under it so he kicks those off, bare underneath the soft velvet. 

 

his top goes on shortly after, if you can even call it that. it’s a small black scrap of fabric, a tank top that cuts off underneath his pecs like a bra with flimsy straps. hyunggu’s favorite thing about it is the bold writing in the center, easy to read, ‘ _ i have no tits’.  _

 

he clips a choker around his neck, one with a large o-ring on it, inviting someone to grasp it in their fingers and pull. he runs his fingers over it, wishes wooseok was the one to do the honors. 

 

_ if wooseok was here he’d just laugh at you again.  _ a small voice in his head speaks and he shuts it out to the best of his ability. he doesn’t need that kind of negativity, not as he’s trying to build himself back up. 

 

when he glances at himself in the mirror he looks prettier than he thought he would, and spins, giggling as the fabric flows around his legs. the dark wine-like color looks gorgeous against his pale skin and the top fits perfectly. he was smart enough to order a size up to accommodate for his broader shoulders. 

 

he’s a mix of masculine and feminine, not too small or thin really, he has a dancer’s body made up of lean muscles and thick thighs but he looks almost soft in the skirt, it doesn’t look as awkward as you might think. he has enough subtle curves for the clothes to form around and he likes how he can see the top of his abs peeking out over the high waistband. he pouts slightly at his reflection, he’s missing something. 

 

hyunggu pulls his makeup bag out of the duffle he uses for dance, stuffed between clothes because he knows wooseok would have no reason to dig around in there. he applies a pink shimmery gloss and smacks his lips together, admiring himself in the mirror.

 

he takes a few selfies and then full outfit pictures, for himself and to send to the group chat full of his friends (wooseok excluded). he poses with a hand on his hip, tongue out, winking, with various filters and doesn’t care if it’s a little obnoxious because it’s the most beautiful he has felt in a while. he wants to revel in it. 

  
  


**down with hets**

 

**kangish bambkino: { 3 photos attached }**

 

**adachi: BITCH**

 

**adachi: YOU LOOK SO GOOD**

 

**adachi: THIS IS AN ICONIC FIT**

 

**the actual sun: FUCK**

 

**the actual sun: U MAD E ME DROP MY CHEERIOS**

 

**cookie monster: OMGSGSSG THAT TOP**

 

**cookie monster: YOU RLLY DID THAT KING**

 

**mic yanan: i was gonna buy you that skirt )): < i saw it on ur wishlist**

 

**mic yanan: i’ve got good taste tho u look so good in it**

 

**kangish bambkino: i love you all**

  
  


it always feels reassuring to get praise from his friends, to be told a simple ‘you look good in that’ instead of the normal response of confusion and disgust. it makes him feel warm all over, like maybe it doesn’t have to be that big of a deal, maybe he doesn’t have to feel so wrong all the time. 

 

he has female friends that wear baggy cargo pants and loose sweaters, hate skirts and makeup but they never get called out on it. hyunggu knows if he ever left the house in a outfit such as this one it could be the last day he leaves his home, his last day on earth. 

 

it’s not even a case of the theatrics because homophobia is alive and violent, maybe not so much in his neighborhood but it still lurks there. kids being tormented for holding hands with their best friends and ‘sounding, talking or looking homosexual’. it seems as though people will always be afraid of anything that’s different, anything that goes against their ideas of normalcy. 

 

it’s terrifying knowing that liking boys is enough to get him killed. he would rather not be that little gay kid on the train in platforms and pink shorts, an easy target. 

 

and it bothers him the way people assume. 

 

the idea that just because hyunggu likes to wear baby blue overalls and tight tiny skirts, it must mean that he wants to be a girl. that he can’t be a boy in skirts, he must be a boy trying to be something else because ‘boys aren’t supposed to be feminine’ and ‘pink is for girls’. 

 

it’s almost insulting? that he can’t just live his life and be accepted for it, that no matter what he does he’ll be ostracized, looked at as a freak, asked intrusive questions as people study him like an animal in a cage. 

 

maybe that’s why he’s so scared of telling wooseok. he doesn’t want the man he loves to look at him like  _ that.  _ to hold a million questions and vague judgement in his eyes because it can’t just be ‘because i like it’, there  _ has _ to be a reason. 

 

so it’s nice hearing his friends coo over him and how pretty he looks, knowing that he’ll have to wear masculine clothes to class in 80 degree weather when he’d rather be in a flower covered romper. 

 

it’s the only time he truly gets to be himself and he cherishes it over anything else. 

 

now that his little photoshoot is done he flops back onto the bed after checking his phone once more. there are no texts from wooseok which is abnormal, the other man is only taking a 2 hour train ride and normally spams hyunggu’s phone with messages until he gets there. 

 

**[ honey ♡ ]**

 

**_i hope u made it home safely, wooseokie !!!_ **

**_i’m gonna miss u sm this weekend hm )):_ **

**_make it up to me with bbq when u get back?_ **

 

he waits ten minutes for a reply, and then waits ten more before he just accepts that wooseok won’t be answering, chalks it down to the other’s phone being dead. he gets up to turn on music, loud sultry kpop that he knows all the choreo too, maybe a little too loud. he hopes his neighbors like sunmi. 

 

he sings along, purposely off key, shaking his hips in the mirror as he uses his hairbrush as a mic, reminiscent of a retro teens movie. it’s cheesy but it’s fun and he bounces around the room, shaking his hair like a pop punk singer as the upbeat music plays. 

 

he misses wooseok more at moments like these when he’s enjoying himself because he thinks ‘wow wooseok loves this song’ and how his boyfriend’s lanky arms move when he dances. he looks kinda like a noodle but he’s hyunggu’s noodle and he’d give the world just to make him laugh. he gets really sappy when he misses wooseok, he thinks, frowns at his phone still void of any replies. 

 

hyunggu immerses himself in the music once again, singing to himself so loudly that he doesn’t hear the front door open or close. he’s too busy spinning in his skirt, shooting playful finger guns at himself in the mirror. 

 

“hyunggu? my parents had to reschedule so-” 

 

he jumps when he hears a loud gasp from behind him, something heavy hitting the floor soon after. he freezes, so cold so suddenly, too scared to turn around, too scared of what he might see.  

 

he peeks over his shoulder, lays his eyes on his tall boyfriend who’s just as stock still as he is, eyes just as wide. a moment passes between them like this, wooseok surely confused, hyunggu a dressed up deer in headlights. he can see all the questions passing by wooseok’s eyes but he doesn’t say anything. he just kinda...stares. 

 

it makes hyunggu feels insecure, on display even though it’s just wooseok, the love of his life. wooseok is his favorite human, he makes hyunggu feel comfortable in large crowds, rubs hyunggu’s back when he’s ache-y and strung out, holds hyunggu like he’s precious and delicate and doesn’t wanna break him. 

 

but hyunggu’s  _ so _ scared and his brain is on autopilot just going  _ panic, panic, panic. _ so his body simply shuts down. 

 

when he was in middle school and being bullied by snot-nosed ten year olds if he got too panic-stricken his body would essentially log off, his system shutting down. his bullies thought it was funny that he would be crouching in a corner in one moment, curled up on the cold ground the next. they took some kind of sick satisfaction in knowing their words were enough to make him collapse. that they didn’t need to touch him to make him go down. 

 

his legs crumple beneath him and it happens so fast he doesn’t really register that he’s on the floor. wooseok crosses the room in long strides, crouching down beside him to make sure he’s okay, cupping his cheeks in those big veiny hands. 

 

it’s like there’s water in hyunggu’s ears, muffling everything because wooseok must have called his name a few times before he started to hear it, a panicked edge to it as his voice gets louder. he blinks a few times, shaking his head because it’s like he’s seeing everything in tunnel vision. 

 

“hyunggu, baby, look at me.”

 

“hmm?” he finally musters, looking up at wooseok from under his eyelashes and his boyfriend looks so handsome, donned in a yellow hoodie. he wants to tell him, decides now really isn’t the time. 

 

“are you okay?” is all wooseok asks, worry in his big puppy eyes and hyunggu leans forward to plant a reassuring kiss on anywhere he can reach. it lands on wooseok’s nose but the destination isn’t important, he feels bad for making wooseok fret over him. though hyunggu could have a paper cut and wooseok would still be concerned, take it upon himself to kiss it better and wrap a band aid around it. 

 

wooseok is so genuine, and hyunggu’s been lying to him this whole time. that one thought is all it takes for the dam to break. 

 

“no no no, why are you crying?” wooseok coos, wiping at his cheeks when the tears suddenly start to flow, hyunggu shaking in his hold. 

 

“because i’m sorry.” he sniffles, gripping wooseok’s hand in his, holding it against his chest, over his heart like maybe that way wooseok will feel his sincerity. “i’m sorry i kept this from you.” 

 

“kept what from me?” wooseok tilts his head like a confused pup, still steadily brushing tears from his face. 

 

“this!” hyunggu gestures to himself almost angrily with his free hand, the skirt he’s donning, the shimmery gloss on his lips. 

 

it’s like wooseok is actually taking him in for the first time because his eyes slowly rove over hyunggu’s body, up past the skirt, past his scantily clad top half, to his mouth. he takes a half step back so he can see all of hyunggu properly and it makes the smaller boy want to fold himself in half, vanish. 

 

“what exactly is  _ this _ ?” wooseok asks and hyunggu can tell by his tone that he’s trying to be really nice and tender about it, always so considerate of the other’s feelings. it makes him feel slightly guilty, that he ever thought wooseok would be anything but. 

 

hyunggu takes a shaky breath before speaking. he never wanted wooseok to find out this way but deep down he knew he wouldn’t have found the courage to spill the beans. he would keep hesitating and faltering every week until he just gave up and resigned himself to somewhat of a double life. it didn’t sound fun like hannah montana’s, it sounded like torture for one kang hyunggu who hated keeping secrets. 

 

“i’m androgynous.” hyunggu lets out with a muffled squeak at the end, can’t believe those words have finally left him after holding them in for so long. a tear slowly begins it’s trek down his warm cheek. 

 

wooseok still looks perplexed. “i’ve heard that word before but i have no clue what it really means.” he gets comfortable on the floor with hyunggu, holds both of his hands. “can you explain it to me?” 

 

“kiss first.” hyunggu pouts, like that will give him the strength he needs to continue on, that’s all he needs. 

 

wooseok presses their lips together gently and hyunggu’s heart starts pumping faster in his chest as they close the gap between themselves. he really does feel lighter when they break apart.

 

“it basically means that when it comes to appearance i am partially masculine and partially feminine.” hyunggu elucidates, tucking a stray tuft of hair down on wooseok’s head. “think of girls that are tomboys, kinda like that.” 

 

“so you like dressing up as a girl?” wooseok says slowly and hyunggu can tell he’s trying not to offend him, doesn’t want to step out of line. 

 

“well there is no such thing as ‘dressing up as a girl’.” hyunggu protests, his inner need to educate flaring up. “clothes don’t have genders. that purple hoodie yanan got for me was in the women’s section but i wear it all the time. does that mean i’m dressing up as a girl?”

 

“no,” wooseok hums, squeezing hyunggu’s hands as he does so. he seems quite focused, like he’s in class being taught a lecture on pavlov’s theory. 

 

“and just because i wear clothes like these,” he cringes a bit at focusing attention back on his current attire. “doesn’t mean that i want to be a girl or that i am suddenly flamboyant. it’s just a personal preference.” 

 

he hums, “i think i understand.” his boyfriend slips a finger underneath the thin straps of his tank top, tugging slightly. “you wear feminine clothes because you like them, not for any other reason. it’s that simple, right?” 

 

hyunggu feels a little bit like he’s going to pass out at wooseok’s touch, in awe of how easy the taller man seems to be taking everything. it makes him feel slightly stupid for making a big deal out of telling him when he’s curled up on the floor with hyunggu, hearing his every word, genuinely listening. 

 

but wooseok’s always been a gentle soul and so understanding, willing to hear people out before assuming. wooseok’s sweet, sugar on his tongue, coating everything he says, everything he does. 

 

he feels so lucky, like the luckiest boy in the world to have a partner like him. 

 

“it’s that simple.” hyunggu repeats, grabbing his skirt to swish it around his legs. wooseok’s eyes track the movement. “and i don’t like wearing feminine clothes all the time. sometimes i just wanna wear basketball shorts that do absolutely nothing to hide my junk.” wooseok laughs at that. “it’s an equal split of masculine and feminine.” 

 

wooseok stays silent for a few minute and hyunggu leaves him be, lets him process all he’s been told. he doesn’t really know what he himself would say if wooseok was to tell him he likes wearing dresses, so he gives him time. 

 

when wooseok does speak again, it’s a soft whisper. “you look really pretty.” 

 

hyunggu just kinda blinks? because wooseok is blushing, two big red spots on his cheeks, looking down at his lap. “huh?” is all that comes out. 

 

“you look beautiful.” wooseok says louder, holding his gaze this time and hyunggu knows he means it, can feel it in his chest. 

 

“thank you.” he whispers back and wooseok pulls him for another kiss. this one longer than the first. 

 

that night as they’re brushing their teeth, getting ready for bed wooseok starts spluttering around his toothbrush, almost choking. 

 

“that wasn’t a bet, was it?” he quips after he’s finished coughing up half a lung. hyunggu knows what he’s referring to, the day he lied to wooseok’s face in the bathroom, quickly finding an excuse to avoid questioning. 

 

“nope.” 

 

wooseok frowns, bending over the sink to rinse his mouth out. he grips hyunggu’s forearms and pulls him to slot perfectly against him, pecking the other’s forehead. “i’m sorry.” 

 

hyunggu frowns, relaxing into the calm embrace, rubbing wooseok’s back with his freehand. “what for?” 

 

“for what i said that day.” wooseok clarifies, “i saw you and didn’t try to understand or be accepting, i just saw it as one big joke the moment i laid eyes on you. regardless of if it was a ‘bet’ or not, i should’ve been nicer to you.” 

 

hyunggu’s pretty sure he’s going to cry again, looking up at the beautiful boy he’s lucky to call his own. stunning both inside and out. 

 

“i won’t lie and act like it didn’t hurt,” he smooths over the upset wrinkles on wooseok’s forehead with his thumb. “but i think it mostly hurt because it was coming from you and i care about what you think more than anyone else. i don’t think i was ready at that time for you to know but you may not have been ready either.” 

 

“i forgive you.” hyunggu whispers into wooseok’s skin as they settle into bed and into each other. 

 

it’s like the world around them is shining brighter, shimmering, bathing them in gold. having wooseok in his arms feels like paradise, it’s like he’s found utopia in human form. 

 

he doesn’t want to let go. 

  
  
  
  


❀

  
  


wooseok slowly watches hyunggu bloom in front of his eyes. it starts with pale gray pajamas that say ‘baby’ on the front, silk and as soft as his skin. in the mornings hyunggu does his eyeshadow, small enough to curl up on their bathroom counter, eyebrows furrowed in concentration. 

 

he decides that he wants to dye his black locks a light purple, a muted lilac, wooseok’s little bellflower. they go out to dinner and hyunggu wears red leather boots with little heels on them, clacking them together with a giggle because he feels like dorothy in the wizard of oz. he calls wooseok ‘toto’ his tall puppy, and hums ‘we’re off to see the wizard’ under his breath. 

 

it’s endearing how carefree hyunggu becomes now that he isn’t holding a part of himself captive. it’s like he’s laid bare in front of wooseok for the first time and he’s seeing all the little crevices and nooks he’s been missing for the past months. hyunggu doesn’t necessarily change he just blossoms like the bud he is, reaching for the sun right in front of wooseok’s eyes. 

 

wooseok loves how confident hyunggu looks when he stands in front of the mirror before they head to a small party at hui’s place, fixing his outfit to make sure it lays the way he wants it. 

 

it’s only a group of their closest friends so hyunggu dresses up casual, in light denim overall shorts, a cropped red hoodie underneath it. the sides of the overalls are open so wide that wooseok can still see his tummy peeking out and his earrings are medium sized round cherries, fake freckles across his nose. 

 

the smaller boy blushes and waves him off when wooseok gapes at him from where he’s tying his sneakers, in awe at what his boyfriend considers ‘casual’. he’s glowing, not just because of the highlighter brushed along his cheeks but with delight, can’t stop smiling. 

 

wooseok comes up behind him and presses his chin gently on top of hyunggu’s head, chuckling softly at the height difference he never grows tired of acknowledging. hyunggu fits perfectly in his arms so they slot together like puzzle pieces, human magnets. 

 

“you ready to go?” wooseok asks with a small kiss on hyunggu’s forehead when he looks up, eyes crinkling at the corner when he grins. 

 

“ready!” hyunggu chirps and they hold hands as they leave, over the gear shift while wooseok drives and again as they wait for hui’s door to open. wooseok plays with hyunggu’s fingers as he childishly presses the doorbell at least fifteen times. 

 

his friends get drunk, but for the most part everyone knows to hold their liquor and the ones that can’t sip wine. yanan doesn’t drink at all but he gets up to bring yuto coronas and dares him to chug. it’s all very sweet. 

 

no one is trashed and falling all over the place but it’s  _ their  _ friends which means everyone is loud and obnoxious and shinwon keeps screaming for no reason. which makes other people scream too like some kind of cult ritual until there’s a symphony of odd cut off yells just harmonizing in the air. 

 

hyunggu gets sleepy drunk and falls half asleep on yanan’s lap as the loud ones play a round of tipsy uno which involves taking your shirt off and some other rules that wooseok’s sure changgu just made up. it’s really fun though even though wooseok’s played twice and still doesn’t understand what he’s doing or how to win exactly. 

 

“i’m really happy hyunggu told you.” yuto murmurs at his side as people start to fizzle out, until there’s only six people in the room. “he was so stressed out about it, he would rant to us about it during game nights. i think he was really scared of disappointing you.” 

 

“he could never disappoint me.” wooseok says immediately, standard boyfriend response, but he truly means it. there’s not much that hyunggu could do that would let him down. he knows no one is perfect but hyunggu is the closest thing to it. the closest to heaven wooseok will ever get. 

 

“i know that.” yuto nods, “you know that but hyunggu doesn’t. i remember when you guys first started dating and he kept running up to me going ‘pinch me, pinch me!’ because he was so sure it was all just one big dream.” 

 

“he loves you so much, y’know?” it’s a theoretical question, because of course wooseok knows the abundance of hyunggu’s love. he can see it in the way hyunggu takes care of him, the way his boyfriend always leaves the lamp on atop of their bedside table because wooseok’s still a little afraid of the the dark. 

 

hyunggu shows it in his never-ending affection that he has for everyone but especially for wooseok. he’s a cuddly little monster but his soft kisses to wooseok’s forehead that he bends his knees for are always the most intimate. he curls up close and nuzzles his head into wooseok’s neck more than he does for anybody else. 

 

he makes sure wooseok doesn’t forget his keys or his wallet in the mornings because things slip the taller man’s mind easily. he likes making dinner for wooseok to come home to, doesn’t mind watching anime with him even though he’s not as into it as wooseok is. he likes staying up late if wooseok is out a little too long so they can go to sleep together. sometimes he falls asleep though and that’s the cutest, a snoozing hyunggu curled around wooseok’s pillow, phone in hand. 

 

wooseok knows how much hyunggu loves him. there’s no way he could ever forget. 

 

“please take care of him.” yanan hums softly as wooseok takes hyunggu from his lap, pressing a kiss to the sleepy boy’s cheek. 

 

“i will.” 

 

wooseok carries hyunggu to the car and up to the apartment when they arrive because hyunggu’s so out of it at this point even if he tried to walk he would fall. wooseok decides to just save him the trouble and knee scrapes. 

 

he snuffles against wooseok’s neck, arms limp around him and it’s all kinds of adorable. wooseok has never been more content with the way hyunggu fits perfectly in his arms. their apartment is cool when they enter and hyunggu shivers against him, legs locking tighter around his waist. 

 

“jammies please.” hyunggu manages in his tired state, head lolling against wooseok’s shoulder as he carries him to the bed. 

 

wooseok goes to reach for the red checkered flannel ones hyunggu normally wears that have been washed so many times the color is starting to fade. hyunggu whines into his skin though, shaking his head vehemently. 

 

“not ‘dose ones, the pink ones.” he slurs, looking like he’ll just about fall asleep in wooseok’s arms if he doesn’t set him down soon. 

 

wooseok undresses hyunggu gently, unclipping the clasps of his overalls, tugging the hoodie over hyunggu’s head making his hair all scruffy. he pulls the pink pajama bottoms up hyunggu’s legs and they have kittens all over them so they’ve automatically become hyunggu’s new favorite. 

 

when hyunggu’s settled under the covers wooseok strips quickly, latching to his boyfriend’s side the moment he slides beneath the blankets. hyunggu is so warm against him, out like a light already. he buries his face into the smaller man’s nape and just breathes in the scent of him. his precious, lovely boy. 

 

he wraps around him, long legs holding hyunggu’s between them, arms snaked around his waist. they fall asleep like that, so twisted within each other that no one would be able to tell where hyunggu ends and wooseok begins. `

 

wooseok’s dreams feature hyunggu but that isn’t very surprising at all. 

  
  
  


❀

  
  


it’s noon on a saturday when wooseok finally musters up the courage to ask, rolling the words around his head over and over until they all muddle together. hyunggu’s in the living room, chewing on twizzlers when he walks up, lazily watching reruns of the office in one of wooseok’s shirts, too big for him and swallowing his lithe frame. 

 

yuto bought hyunggu an adult coloring book to help him relax along with a one hundred pack of stickers just because he knew hyunggu liked tacking them everywhere (yanan and yuto just might spoil his boyfriend more than he does). so of course there’s some on his cheeks, one even pressed in the middle of his forehead. he looks so cozy and soft and wooseok has to tickle his stomach, he just has to. 

 

after hyunggu’s finished giggling, he lets his body sink back into the couch cushions, changing the episode because he’s growing bored. wooseok doesn’t take a seat he just shuffles there awkwardly by the sofa like a misplaced beanpole. hyunggu stuffs half of the piece of licorice in his mouth before he notices, eyeing the way wooseok’s fiddling with his hands. 

 

“what’s wrong?” he asks in that magical, saccharine voice of his. it reminds wooseok of windchimes, of pretty synth sounds and he’ll never grow tired of hearing it. 

 

“nothing.” he responds, a little too fast and there might as well be a sign above his head in bold font that reads ‘suspicious behavior’. and of course hyunggu doesn’t take his word for it, he sits up instead, cramming the rest of the candy into his mouth. 

 

“spill.” hyunggu’s voice is stifled by the twizzlers but wooseok can understand him anyways. 

 

“i-i was wondering if,” he pauses, not for dramatic effect but because he feels a little bit like he can’t breathe so he starts over. “i was wondering if i could buy some outfits for you.” 

 

hyunggu tilts his head, “you already do that though? you bought me those ripped jeans like a few weeks ago?” 

 

“no like skirts and stuff.” wooseok mumbles, staring down at his feet clad in spongebob socks, unsure why saying it out loud is so embarrassing. 

 

it’s all he’s been thinking of for the past week, sparked by an ad he passed by on his way to work, a girl in a black glittery dress that he envisioned hyunggu in. after that it seems as though every time he walks by a clothing store his fingers twitch with want, to go in there and pick out items to dress up hyunggu in.

 

at first he thought it was just a desire to do something nice for his boyfriend but he’s slowly realizing it’s something else entirely. the thought of hyunggu grinding in his lap in a skirt and a flimsy tee made him cum all over his fist in the shower a few days ago and now it’s all he can think about. 

 

and he knows that for hyunggu, wearing skirts and dressing femininely isn’t a kink. it’s simply a part of him, as big as the masculine side of him. he understands that. but he can’t stop imagining what it would look like, what it would feel like to fuck into hyunggu and pull at his lavender tresses, kissing hyunggu so hard the gloss smears along his cheek. 

 

“oh you can do that!” hyunggu grins, bouncing all excitedly, lighting up like fireworks. he seems so delighted at even the thought of wooseok wanting to buy feminine clothes for him and it’s endearing. everything about hyunggu makes him feel warm. “i’ll tell you my sizes and stuff.” 

 

wooseok just smiles back, but makes no moves to sit down or to go anywhere at all really. 

 

“oh that’s not it, you still seem nervous.” hyunggu rests his head against the back of the couch, looking a lot like a curious little cat. wooseok hates that hyunggu can read him so well. 

 

hyunggu isn’t usually very perceptive but he sees through wooseok like he’s transparent, to him he’s an open book. he doesn’t mind if hyunggu reads all his pages, knows he’ll keep them safe. but this is humiliating to admit to, to tell his boyfriend just how much he wants to fuck him in a pretty pleated skirt, bend him over in it. 

 

“iwannafuckyouintheskirt.” he mumbles, face redder than it’s ever been in his life and wooseok loves spicy food. he regrets it right after it’s blurted out but he knows hyunggu heard him loud and clear. the room is now quiet, the office put on pause. 

 

“y-you want to fuck me in the skirt?” hyunggu stutters, flushed, star stickers on his cheeks, and he looks so beautiful wooseok feels like his heart is bursting.

 

all he does is nod, doesn’t trust his voice to work in this current situation. it feels like there’s a frog stuck in his throat, choking him up.

 

“are you sure, babe?” hyunggu reaches over to drag him to the couch, forces him to sit down finally. “we haven’t done ‘that’ before. and you haven’t...at all.” 

 

wooseok used to be really embarrassed of being a virgin because to a large majority of people losing your virginity means a lot. it’s a right of passage in your life, a gateway into adulthood and yadda yadda yadda. wooseok’s just never seen it as anything of importance. in fact, he thought he was asexual for a while because not only did he not care about his sacred virginity but he didn’t care much about sex in general. 

 

porn? wasn’t entertaining, there wasn’t much he found sexy about it and the plot lines for the most part were ridiculous and cheesy leaving him limp and dissatisfied. he had learned early in his life that he wasn’t interested in girls so that left boys but he didn’t care much for them either. it didn’t help that he himself was one and knew just how nasty and grimy boys could really be. 

 

and then he met hyunggu in his junior year of highschool and popped a boner watching the dancer do a full split. 

 

either way his virginity doesn’t mean that much to him and he knows he wants hyunggu to take it. he trusts the purple haired boy with his life, why not give him his all? 

 

“i’m positive.” wooseok leans forward to place a kiss at the corner of his mouth. “i want you, okay? more than anything.” 

 

“i’ll send you the link to my favorite shop?” hyunggu offers, returning the kiss with a light giggle when wooseok tackles him and they roll around like that until they fall off of the couch with a hard thump. 

 

yes they make out on the carpet, and yes it is glorious. 

  
  


❀

  
  


it takes a few weeks for the clothes wooseok ordered to come in, he wanted to pay for express shipping but hyunggu stopped him, saying something about the how the anticipation of waiting is exciting. whatever that means. 

 

all wooseok knows is that the day the packages arrive he about almost has a heart attack as he signs off on them. if the mailman is wondering why he’s suddenly slamming the door in his face the moment he drops the pen, it’s because he really wants to fuck his boyfriend. 

 

they couldn’t have arrived on a better day because wooseok doesn’t have work and hyunggu just finished an essay the day prior. there’s nothing keeping them from going at it the way they want to. 

 

he doesn’t say much at first, just walks into the bedroom with the boxes in hand, banging them together to make hyunggu jump. hyunggu face starts off as an angry glare and ends in an excited ‘o’, scrambling off of the bed to look at them. 

 

hyunggu yanks the cardboard boxes from his hands with a happy noise, swiping his makeup on the way. “give me 30 minutes?” 

 

“30?” wooseok knows the impatience is clear in his tone and face, but he can’t stop thinking about hyunggu in his lap in the fucking skirt and he wants it. so bad.  

 

“i wanna look pretty for you,” hyunggu pouts, giving him  _ those  _ eyes. the ones that make him speechless and dazzle like city lights. 

 

“you always look pretty for me.” wooseok says it even tho it’s cheesy, knows the too-wide grin on his face is too. 

 

it’s worth it for the way hyunggu’s face lights up and then scrunches, shy at the soft yet genuine compliment. it seems like he never quite knows what to do when wooseok praises him, tends to blush and just accept it with a smile. wooseok wonders if he likes being praised in bed, almost worshipped. if he would let wooseok fuck him while he whispers ‘good boy, that’s my good boy’ into his ear until he falls apart. 

 

hyunggu grins, hands fiddling in his sweater paws, unaware of the dirty fantasies playing out in wooseok’s head. for some reason that just makes wooseok hotter, hyunggu’s innocent face still glowing as he steps into the bathroom to get ready, the hyunggu in his daydreams kitten licking at the tip of his dick. 

 

he runs a hand down the front of his sweatpants and squeezes with a soft groan before letting go, huffing under his breath. hyunggu did wonders for his self control. he can wait thirty minutes, he tells himself, taking a seat on the double bed. 

 

he can hear everything going in the other room, water running then stopping, the crinkle of plastic bags and tap of small tools. it’s all kinds of adorable, hyunggu pulling out all the stops to look his prettiest for wooseok like he wants to impress him. wooseok has already seen hyunggu at his messiest, in duckie pajama pants, crust still in his eyes from sleep with drool on his chin. 

 

but he can’t imagine hyunggu looking prettier than he always does, ethereal and sharp, a walking juxtaposition. if the moon was a person it would be hyunggu, in all it’s different phases and lights. he’s out of this world and as wooseok waits for him, hearing the boy hum to himself as he gets ready, he feels lucky. like he could conquer the whole damn world as long as kang hyunggu’s in it. 

 

it’s weird because wooseok’s never felt this way for anyone before, never felt anything this strong. the immense urge he always gets to smother hyunggu in kisses and hold him close is more intense than his first, second or fifth crush. 

 

they met each other in a golden hour, a time in both of their lives where they were growing and learning new things about the world. wooseok will always be grateful for the lessons hyunggu taught him, the way they taught each other how to love. 

 

hyunggu strung out from the past’s clutches needed someone to take care of him and wooseok, sick of feeling unimportant needed someone to look after. they fit together like puzzle pieces, not only their bodies, but their minds. 

 

it’s not as simple as his past adorations. this time, wooseok can feel himself falling deeper and deeper every day. those feelings are in its own separate league. wooseok has never loved anyone or anything as much as he loves hyunggu. 

 

and wooseok is a virgin for pete’s sake but the things he wants to do to the brunette make him harder than he’s ever been in his life. there’s something about hyunggu that makes him so possessive and dirty, this urge in his gut to pin the dancer down and swallow him whole. to leave marks on his neck, wrap his big hands around that throat as he fucks in. 

 

he can’t help it, can’t count the amount of times he’s cum all over himself just thinking about hyunggu beneath him, the way his face would look during climax. and they’ve done a few things, dry humped like horny teenagers, given each other hand jobs in the middle of a movie theater, etc. but there’s still a lot they’ve had yet to explore and wooseok can’t help his imagination running wild. 

 

the door clicks before it opens and wooseok realizes he’s holding his breath, completely still in anticipation. when it swings out wooseok’s jaw drops, dick twitching in his pants the moment hyunggu exits the bathroom, at a loss for words. 

 

hyunggu’s wearing the first outfit wooseok chose for him and it looks better on him than any of the models on the website. he knew it would. 

 

there’s a tight white crop top on his upper half that wooseok can clearly see through, pink nipples already peeking up through the fabric. separating that and the red and black tennis skirt on his hips is only a small sliver of milky skin. it’s a traditional school girl pattern and it’s short enough that when hyunggu bends to fix the thigh highs on his legs wooseok can almost see up it. a black garter with a little heart cut out decorates his thick thigh and wooseok almost salivates, wanting to bite into the soft skin until it’s purple.

 

hyunggu gave himself light makeup, simple eyeshadow and a peachy blush. he looks radiant, nervous of course but also confident, like he’s more comfortable in clothes. he’s carrying himself the same way he does right before dance recitals, a mix of nerves and self assured poise. 

 

wooseok wants to kiss the gloss right off of his lips, taste his tongue until the other is begging for more. 

 

he pulls him in instead with gentle hands on his hip bones, fingers digging in just a little the way he knows hyunggu likes. he looks up at his boyfriend and just stares for a while, admiring how he glows in their shitty bedroom lighting until hyunggu giggles, looking away all flustered. 

 

“what?” he demands, crossing his arms across his chest, the top’s hem rising up further on his belly. 

 

wooseok doesn’t say a word just leans forward to kiss his stomach, right above the belly button with a soft smack. he trails kisses all over the soft surface until he reaches the fabric of the skirt and just continues kissing over it, trying to make his message clear. 

 

“you’re beautiful.” he hums, sighs it into hyunggu’s skin as he trails his lips back up, stopping with a kiss to his collarbone. 

 

wooseok expects hyunggu to laugh again or blush crimson but he does neither. he wraps his arms around wooseok’s neck and straddles his lap, biting at his boyfriend’s plush bottom lip.

 

“i know.” he whispers as he connects their lips together, sucking wooseok’s tongue into his mouth. 

 

wooseok’s brain short circuits, the only thing computing is the feel of hyunggu’s thighs around his waist, squeezing, and the press of his boyfriend’s ass against his crotch. it’s one hundred degrees hotter suddenly, the warmth of hyunggu’s body in his lap sending his nerves into overdrive. he feels so small pressed against wooseok like this, easily fitting in his arms. 

 

hyunggu pulls at wooseok’s bottom lip with his teeth, licking over it afterwards to soothe the bite. wooseok threads his hands in his hair and tugs backwards, delighted in the shocked whine that leaves hyunggu’s lips. hyunggu shudders in his lap and wooseok yanks at his tresses again, not sure how to take in this new information that hyunggu likes having his hair pulled. 

 

he runs his hands up hyunggu’s legs until he’s gripping his thighs, feeling the warm flesh under his fingers, squeezing tightly until his boyfriend squeaks. hyunggu presses closer, trailing kisses down wooseok’s neck, soft little pecks until he gets to the space right above the collarbone and sucks down hard, biting just to leave a mark. 

 

he bites wooseok again and then again, leading his kisses back up to wooseok’s mouth in a bruising smooch and wooseok feels his cock twitching, throbbing in his pants. he lets out a heavy moan into hyunggu’s mouth that the other boy swallows, jerking his hips forward slightly at the sound. 

 

it’s delicious how responsive hyunggu is, the way his face scrunches up when wooseok tugs him back by his hair, chest already heaving and all they’ve done is kiss. he looks a little starstruck like he can’t believe what’s happening and wooseok grabs him by the jaw, makes him pay attention, lock his eyes on him. 

 

“you’re the most beautiful boy i’ve ever seen.” he whispers, kissing him briefly because hyunggu’s lips look so wet and pink he just had to have a taste. “and i would never be disgusted by you or this,  _ never _ . in fact i’m harder than i think i’ve ever been in my life, i genuinely think my dick could cut steel right now.”

 

that makes hyunggu laugh, all loud and goofy but then his face changes in a blink. he goes from smiley little angel to a plotting little vixen and wooseok gulps, unprepared. 

 

he tugs at wooseok’s belt, fumbling with the metal clasp until he can pull it loose, standing up so he can help wooseok as he shimmies out of the material, easing it down his legs. he seems almost in awe at the bulge standing proudly in wooseok’s underwear, though they were friends before they started dating so they’ve seen all aspects of each other already. 

 

but it’s different like this. it’s different knowing how much of an effect you can have on someone. wooseok feels that everytime he makes hyunggu moan and whine needily above him. 

 

hyunggu bites at his bottom lip shyly, dropping to his knees as he tugs at the waistband of wooseok’s boxer shorts. his face is pink and he refuses to make eye contact, mumbling under his breath. wooseok hums so he repeats himself but it’s still too low to hear and he’s all kinds of delighted at how coy his boyfriend looks.

 

“what was that, baby?” 

 

“wanna suck your cock.” hyunggu whispers, finally looking up and though he seems embarrassed wooseok can tell that he means it. his eyes are all wide and innocent looking, sparkling almost in the dim lighting. “wanna make you feel good, please?” 

 

the thought of hyunggu genuinely wanting wooseok’s dick in his mouth makes him groan and the smaller boy looks so needy for it, hands still fisted in his waistband. he just wants to give hyunggu everything he wants but wooseok’s a little shit so he has to tease him first. 

 

“beg for it.” he leans back, resting his weight on his arms, watching hyunggu’s face scrunch up in the cutest way. “how much do you want it, babe?”

 

“really bad.” hyunggu huffs, all sulky, sliding forward on his knees so when he puffs out a breath wooseok can feel it on his crotch that’s how close he is. 

 

he mouths at the tip through wooseok’s boxers, making him jump in surprise. “want to feel you on my tongue, i want to taste you so bad, pretty please?” somehow his eyes get even bigger, shining like stars and wooseok gives in so fast. 

 

“go ahead, pretty baby.” and hyunggu lights up, wiggling a little in excitement. it’s cute and insanely hot at the same time. 

 

hyunggu bites at wooseok’s waistband to pull it down under his balls and wooseok has no clue where he learned that trick but it’s a little overwhelming having his face that close to his dick so suddenly. 

 

wooseok is almost embarrassed at the guttural moan he lets out the moment hyunggu’s hand wraps around him. his boyfriend’s hand looks so, so, small wrapped around the length of him, slowly stroking with his tongue hanging out like he just can’t wait to have him in his mouth. 

 

he looks like a needy kitten, pawing at wooseok’s lap and he has a delayed thought of hyunggu in kitten ears bouncing on his cock. he jerks up into his boyfriend’s grip, a moan punched out of his chest. he watches as hyunggu smears the pre-cum messily around the head because  wooseok’s already leaking and he can’t even blame himself when the other boy looks that good. 

 

hyunggu starts lapping at the tip, teasing with his tongue and wooseok slides both hands into his hair, tugging just to tease back. hyunggu gasps sharply and presses his tongue against the head like he simply wants to feel the weight of it in his mouth. 

 

wooseok moves to cup hyunggu’s cheek as his lips finally envelope him, hissing through his teeth because his mouth is so warm and wet and it feels better than any fantasy his mind could have created. 

 

hyunggu is eager, sucking more and more of him in, lips stretched wide around him. wooseok is in no means small, whether that’s in reference to his height, his long limbs, or what he’s packing in his pants. but that seemed to turn hyunggu on more, a determined look in his eyes to take all that wooseok has to give him. 

 

hyunggu moans as he begins bobbing his head, the most obscene wet noises being produced. he pulls off after a minute with a loud pop, lips wet and shiny with spit and wooseok can’t help but rub his thumb over the bottom one, pushing it into hyunggu’s mouth. 

 

he rubs at hyunggu’s tongue, digs his other thumb into the pulse point of hyunggu’s neck, hard enough that he can feel his breath hitch. when he pulls his finger out hyunggu’s diving back in to continue what he started, licking wooseok from base to tip. when wooseok grasps him by the hair and just rubs his tip over his full lips he shudders, mouth dropping open for more. 

 

“you’re so desperate for it, huh?” wooseok groans, gripping himself in hand so he can slap his cock against hyunggu’s lips, again and again just to watch him whine. “you want it that bad, baby boy? need a big dick to slobber all over like the needy slut you are.” 

 

he has no clue where the words are coming from, surprised they aren’t getting caught in his throat. he’s never been much of a dirty talk person but hyunggu looks so wrecked all ready, all pretty and plush between his thighs, eyes dark with lust. he wants to watch the smaller boy fall apart from his touch and his words alone. 

 

“yes i need it!” hyunggu whimpers, tongue lolling out to flick against wooseok with every little slap. “need you to fuck my mouth, wooseok.” 

 

“ask me nicely, baby.” wooseok coos, reaching down to pinch at hyunggu’s nipples through the white cloth, rubbing until they’re both hard. they pucker up fast and he just pinches harder, twisting slightly because he knows hyunggu’s sensitive. he just wants to hear him make more pretty noises. 

 

“please fuck my mouth,” he scrambles, little hands grabbing onto wooseok’s thighs so he can bury his face in his lap, sucking gently anywhere he can reach. “just use me to get off, fuck my throat until i can’t breathe, please daddy-” he stops with a ragged breath, eyes big like he’s said too much. 

 

wooseok curses under his breath, this boy will really be the death of him. he leans down to capture hyunggu’s lips with his own, tasting himself on them. he lets go when it feels like he’ll pass out if he kisses the other any longer and cups hyunggu’s cheek again. 

 

“say please one more time.” he demands, though his eyes are soft, letting his boyfriend know he’s not upset in any way. wooseok has never raised his voice at hyunggu once during their relationship, he doesn’t think the lavender haired boy could find him scary even if he tried. but he’s slowly learning that the boy between his legs, his most precious boy, likes it rough. he wants him to know that even if he tugs hard, pulls, bites, the wooseok that loves him and would never want to hurt him hasn’t gone anywhere. “say please, honey.” 

 

“please, daddy.” hyunggu murmurs, because again, they know each other so well, know what the other really wants. he’s closer now so wooseok really takes in the way his hair lays messily across his forehead from wooseok’s hands in it. he admires the makeup upon his cheeks, the way it complements hyunggu’s flawless face and makes him appear slightly softer. he looks like a ripe peach, ready for picking. 

 

wooseok can’t wait to properly taste him. 

 

“good boy.” wooseok praises, picking up his hand to kiss the back of it before letting go. he shifts so he can properly guide his dick between hyunggu’s lips and wooseok almost busts right then and there because hyunggu’s eyes roll back and his hips jerk forward against the others leg with a muffled mewl. 

 

hyunggu blinks up at him when wooseok gives a shallow thrust into the heat of his mouth, hips stuttering a bit at how good it feels. hyunggu just keeps looking at him, making direct eye contact as he messily slurps at his length, moving his hand along what his mouth can’t cover. 

 

wooseoks hips set a steady pace and he bucks in, over and over into that plush mouth, rubbing his thumb over hyunggu’s cheek. sometimes as he thrusts in he can feel the head of his cock under his hand and that just makes him fuck in a little faster. 

 

hyunggu is squirming underneath him, palming at himself through his pretty little school girl skirt, thrusting into his own hand at the same tempo. 

 

they move together like this, eyes locked until wooseok throws his head back with a raspy groan, deep in his throat. 

 

now wooseok liked it when they were just grinding together on the couch with cartoons still playing on the tv screen but this feels better. this feels a thousand times better and if hyunggu having his mouth wrapped around him feels like heaven he can’t imagine what being inside of him is going to feel like. 

 

he has to pull off just at that thought because he will never forgive himself if he cums early. he wants to make this good for not only himself but especially hyunggu. wants to make him feel precious, sexy, taken care of, he needs him to feel wooseok’s love in his touches. hopes he can see the love in wooseok’s eyes. 

 

he deserves all that and more. 

 

so with that thought he stands and grips hyunggu by the waist, lifting him up until the boy is balancing on his lap. he hisses when his bare cock comes in contact with hyunggu’s ass and can’t help the way his hips involuntarily thrust forward. 

 

wooseok runs a hand up hyunggu’s thigh and tilts his head in confusion at the material he comes in contact with. they aren’t super small or lacy, but they’re boyshorts, tiny ones riding up hyunggu’s hips and when he squeezes he can feel hyunggu’s ass spilling out of them. he grips his boyfriend’s pert ass a little tighter, digging into the soft skin with a low growl unable to be held back. 

 

“fuck.” he thrusts against hyunggu’s ass once more, pulling his cheeks apart so his cock can sit between them. “do you have any idea how sexy you are?” 

 

hyunggu flushes, pink and dazzling and wooseok bites at his bottom lip, kissing down his neck to leave hickeys of his own. he licks over the soft skin, sucking shortly after and his other hand moves to flick over hyunggu’s nipples again, grinning into his neck at the way hyunggu jerks in his hold. 

 

he smells like cherry blossoms, feels so supple under wooseok’s hands and he wants to cherish this boy. he feels like wrapping hyunggu up in his arms and not letting go, kissing all over his face until he giggles. 

 

but he also feels like thrusting up into him, pulling his hair some more just to see him gasp. 

 

“more, please. i want more, daddy.” hyunggu whines, wiggling his ass back against wooseok’s cock, making him moan.

 

“tell me what you want,” he coos, lifting the skirt slightly so he can see hyunggu’s hard length trapped in his tiny boyshorts, leaking through the cream colored fabric. he rubs a thumb over the mushroom head peeking out of the top and hyunggu keens, bucking into his touch. 

 

“want you to fuck me,” hyunggu sounds all bratty, cheeks puffed out like a spoiled little baby. “you said you were gonna fuck me, so do it.” 

 

wooseok doesn’t think twice about bringing his hand down on hyunggu’s ass with a loud smack, eyebrows raised at hyunggu’s tone. “now is that how we ask nicely, baby?” 

 

“no.” hyunggu’s still pouting, pressing into wooseok’s hand as he rubs over the warm skin. “but i want it.” 

 

“say please.” 

 

“no.” hyunggu huffs defiantly, shaking his head as he refuses. he looks so gorgeous even as he’s petulant, bottom lip stuck out. he’s ethereal. wooseok’s cotton candy boy. 

 

but wooseok knows what he wants. he always does. 

 

he tugs hyunggu’s skirt up, slapping his ass harder than he did previously, reveling in the shaky whimper hyunggu lets out. he does it again and then on the other cheek and once more until they’re both red and raw from wooseok’s big palms. 

 

hyunggu’s grinding against him as he does so, jumping with every spank but he’s so wet against wooseok’s front, leaking onto his t-shirt. 

 

they both could be wearing a lot less clothes so wooseok tears his own t-shirt off, hyunggu’s little white shirt following quickly afterwards. wooseok only leaves the skirt on and they both know why. 

 

“say please, honey.” wooseok sticks two fingers into hyunggu’s mouth, knowing the other boy can’t say much with his mouth full but he’ll still understand. 

 

hyunggu moans out a ‘please’, lapping at wooseok’s fingers like did with his cock and wooseok really needs to be inside him as soon as possible or he’ll explode. 

 

he picks hyunggu up and drops him on the bed, the purple haired boy bouncing with a small chuckle. hyunggu doesn’t give a fuck about modesty and spreads his legs for wooseok automatically, biting at his bottom lip. 

 

“i-is that a-”

 

“butt plug?” hyunggu finishes his sentence, looking smug like the sneaky little minx he is, giggling at wooseok’s dropped jaw. “i wanted to make things easier for you and me so i put it in during lunch time.” 

 

“you’ve had that in you for hours?” wooseok’s in awe, leaning closer to rub the pad of his fingers over where the light blue plug rests in hyunggu’s hole making him shudder. 

 

“mhm.” he nods, breath hitching as wooseok pulls the end of it out, easing it back in. 

 

wooseok just plays with it for a few moments, sliding it out and then back in just to make hyunggu’s thighs shake. he watches the way his boyfriend’s ass just swallows the plug over and over again and he uses his free hand to pump himself, groaning lowly. 

 

“hurry up!” hyunggu snaps, eyeing the way wooseok’s playing with himself hungrily and wooseok can’t help but chuckle. he likes his baby all needy and huffy, it’s cute and so kang hyunggu to be that demanding while asking to be fucked. 

 

wooseok pulls the toy out finally with a loud plop. “fuck.” he whispers, watching the way hyunggu clenches around nothing at all, so wet that lube starts to dribble it’s way out. 

 

“please just do something.” hyunggu whines, grabbing his own thighs to hold himself open wider and wooseok...snaps.

 

he grips hyunggu’s legs and pulls him to the edge of the bed, pushing the skirt out of the way so he can bury his face between hyunggu’s legs to lick at his hole, sucking at that little pink pucker. the lube is watermelon flavored, and it doesn’t taste that good but it also doesn’t taste that bad either? 

 

it doesn’t discourage wooseok at all from wriggling his tongue into hyunggu’s hole, slurping loudly as he does so. hyunggu’s head hits the bed with a small thump, both hands traveling to wooseok’s head to grip at his black strands. 

 

“i thought you were a virgin.” he whimpers, pushing wooseok’s face deeper between his cheeks, the loud messy noises he’s making seeming to turn the smaller man on even more. 

 

“i am.” wooseok pulls off briefly to wipe at his chin, not all surprised, he’s always been a messy eater. 

 

“then how are you so good at this?” hyunggu pants, bucking his hips towards wooseok’s face as he resumes eating him out, licking into him. 

 

wooseok just shrugs because his mouth is kind of preoccupied with someone else entirely, gripping hyunggu’s ass open with both hands. 

 

he bites gently at hyunggu’s rim and the lilac haired dancer pulls him back up with a moan that he’s sure their neighbors can hear. 

 

“i need you inside me now, please please please.” he looks like he’s going to cry, so desperate for wooseok to fuck him the way he needs and the urge wooseok has to make him sob grows stronger. 

 

“are you sure you’re ready?” wooseok asks, rubbing a gentle hand down his side, capturing his lips briefly. he’s not sure if hyunggu minds them kissing right after he just did...that but hyunggu moans into the kiss, scratching slightly at his back. 

 

“yes, i fingered myself in the shower this morning too.” hyunggu says bluntly, pulling him closer to suck a hickey onto wooseok’s abdomen. “are  _ you  _ ready? i’m not the one losing their virginity.” 

 

“virginity is just a social construct.” wooseok recites, monotone just to get on hyunggu’s nerves even though they both know it’s true. 

 

“shut up and fuck me.” 

 

“ask nicely, baby.” wooseok snakes a hand up to wrap around hyunggu’s neck and with the way his boyfriend’s eyes widen and the gasp he lets out, he thinks he likes it.

“shut up and fuck me,  _ please _ daddy.” hyunggu retorts, reaching for the lube he seems to kept hidden under his pillow? 

 

“shouldn’t we get a condom?” wooseok furrows his brows in confusion as the other boy goes to reach for him. 

 

“i’m clean, trust me.” hyunggu smiles, pecking wooseok’s hand softly, “that is, unless you wanna use one?” 

 

wooseok quickly thinks of being able to be inside of hyunggu, not even that small barrier of plastic between them. “no!” he blurts, making hyunggu giggle. “no, no, i don’t wanna use one.” 

 

“lemme do it then.” he mumbles, pouring out a dollop to coat wooseok’s dick and the moment his hand comes into contact with it wooseok hisses, jerks into the touch. 

 

“you’re so fucking big.” hyunggu hums, pressing a kiss to wooseok’s tip and when pushes the lube to the side wooseok reads the label. it _ is  _ watermelon flavored. 

 

hyunggu helps wooseok line up and wooseok teasingly rubs the tip against hyunggu’s dripping hole, making them both gasp. 

 

“don’t tease me.” and hyunggu looks so beautiful underneath him, like wooseok knew he would, all peachy and golden, all his. 

 

when the head of his cock pops through that fluttering entrance they both groan, and hyunggu’s head bows, arms shaking where he’s holding himself up to watch. hyunggu feels so good inside, so slick and hot and wooseok thrusts forward just the slightest bit more, already out of breath. 

 

he looks fucked out already and they’re not even moving, the flush on his cheeks spreading down to his chest, and wooseok has to rub the pad of his thumbs over those hardened nipples. he just has to. 

 

“you feel so fucking good, oh my god.” he takes a few deep breaths, sliding in deeper, watching as hyunggu’s mouth drops but nothing comes out. like wooseok’s cock alone rendered him speechless. it’s flattering is what it is, that he, virgin wooseok who’s never been inside anything except for his fist could make hyunggu feel that good. 

 

when he’s buried to the hilt, he pauses, figuring hyunggu needs time and that he himself needs to stop or he’ll cum way too fast. he leans down to press their foreheads together and press a kiss to hyunggu’s nose just to watch it scrunch up. 

 

“move.” and so he does, watching hyunggu’s body arch as he thrusts forward, the steady slap of his thighs hitting hyunggu’s own echoing around the room. hyunggu’s moans and mewls were like a melody to wooseok’s ears, the smaller man as vocal as ever, not that wooseok is surprised. he’s delighted to hear just how good he’s making hyunggu feel as he grips his thigh and fucks in deeper. 

 

“fuck me just like that, just like that, wooseokie.” hyunggu whimpers, bucking his hips into wooseok’s thrusts, mouth hanging open as he let go completely, babbling with no filter. he grabs wooseok’s free hand and sucks two of his fingers into his mouth like before, making little ‘ah ah ah’ sounds around them. 

 

wooseok lets go of his thighs to lift his hips slightly upward, watching hyunggu scream as he hits that bundle of nerves deep inside of him. “like that?” 

 

hyunggu nods, looking somewhat like a bobblehead as wooseok begins to abuse his prostate, letting go of his waist to curl his hand back around hyunggu’s neck. he squeezes tightly just to hear hyunggu’s gargled moan, the other’s eyes rolling back for the second time that night. ah yes, wooseok’s ego would be through the roof tomorrow. 

 

hyunggu was twisting underneath him, hands clenching around the bedsheets, needing something to hold onto. he can feel hyunggu convulsing against him, his loose hips moving faster and faster, muscles tensing. he can tell hyunggu is close and he wants to make him cum more than anything else. he wants to, needs to see it. 

 

benefits of having a dancer boyfriend? hyunggu was flexible as hell. this wooseok remembered as he folded the lithe boy in half, biting down on his sensitive nipple as he pounded into him that way. he’s holding hyunggu’s skirt in one hand, keeping him in place with the other, watching him slide up and down the bed with each thrust. 

 

truth be told wooseok’s just trying to remember everything he learned from watching shitty porn and it seems to be working with the way hyunggu is moaning underneath him. he sounds like a true pornstar, filling the air around them with his whiny little noises and wooseok’s unsure how much longer he’s going to last if he keeps that up. each high-pitched noise brings him closer and closer to completion, and that heat coils tighter in his gut.

 

it seemed like hyunggu knows that because he grips wooseok by the hair and brings his lips close to wooseok’s ear. “i want you to come inside me, daddy. fill me up, pretty please. make your baby all messy.” 

 

it took maybe one, two, three pumps before wooseok’s cumming with a guttural groan, hips stuttering against hyunggu’s ass. he rides out his high, pounding harder than ever before as he takes hyunggu’s dick into his free hand, jerking him off quickly until the boy underneath him spills all over the both of them, shuddering with pleasure. 

 

he wishes he could paint the mental image onto his eyelids of hyunggu’s mouth open in a silent scream, head thrown back, quivering against him as he cums. that way he could see it every time he closes his eyes. he doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful than that. 

 

he pulls out slowly and they both hiss, the territorial part of wooseok’s brain going  _ mine, mine, mine _ as some of his cum starts to spill out. he presses a kiss to hyunggu’s still shaking thigh before he gets up to wet a rag, wiping his boyfriend clean. wooseok cleans himself hastily before flopping down next to hyunggu, brushing his sweaty purple hair from his forehead. 

 

“was that good?” he asks tentatively, knowing that even if it wasn’t hyunggu would still lie and say it was. he still wants to ask though. 

 

“did you see how hard i came?” hyunggu’s eyes are wide in disbelief, slapping lazily at wooseok’s shoulder. “it was more than good, it was fantastic and i think my ass is broken now.” 

 

“i’m sorry.” wooseok frowns, rubbing at his tailbone with a light touch. 

 

“don’t you ever apologize for having the dickgame of a greek god.” hyunggu yawns, pushing his skirt down his hips and off. he throws it across the room, curling into wooseok’s chest, nuzzling at his pecs. “now cuddle me? i’m sleepy.” 

 

“anything for you.”

 

“round two when we wake up?” 

 

“you read my mind.” 

  
  


❀

 

things don’t change much after that. wooseok is still as in love and whipped as ever, falling all over himself to make hyunggu happy. his friends think it’s pathetic and cute at the same time, wooseok doesn’t care what they think. 

 

things are still the same, they just go at it like bunny rabbits, not that it’s his fault hyunggu’s insatiable. and he’s having a lot of fun finding out what all of his boyfriend’s little kinks are, some including rope and leather that they enjoyed quite thoroughly. 

 

hyunggu buys himself a set of nail polishes and paints his fingertips a peachy orange on their couch. wooseok gets home early so they sit and watch anime as hyunggu paints the taller boy’s fingernails black, quite fitting if you ask him. 

 

it’s always been easy with hyunggu but now it’s never been easier. hyunggu comes to life under wooseok’s hands and wooseok feeds off of that energy, their relationship symbiotic. 

 

hyunggu wears sweatpants to class some days and oversized t-shirts with small pink shorts underneath the next. they take baby steps. wooseok just wants hyunggu to be comfortable. hyunggu just wants to overcome his fear. but they work on it together like the tiny team that they are, self-efficient and safe. 

 

as long as they are together; 

 

everything around them is golden.

 

 


End file.
